Unique
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: After World War 3, In a city filled with blandness where every aspect of a persons life is controlled, Sakura Haruno escapes and finds herself in the middle of a war with a group of possible psychopathic whilst living in the middle of a desert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me with a new fanfiction, I know I've got loads to continue with but I just had to write this! I will be updating on Thursdays and Mondays. I hope you gusy like this, I wanted to experiment a bit with a Sci-Fi sort of theme! :D To any new readers who have never read any of my stories, I have a GaaSaku fic up as well called So Beautiful so go take a look at that, I might also have a Historical SasuSaku fic up soon if I manage to sort out how I want to write it:D This will be a, drumroll please, Akatsuki x Sakura fic! Yes indeed, that means everyone and when I say every one, I mean everyone. I've always wanted to do one but I never had a good idea so I hope you guys enjoy this! **

**DISCLAIMER: In don't own anything I swear, I wish I did, imagine how amazing my life would be :D**

Darkness surrounded the city as the cool evening turned into a starry night. The stark white buildings glowed in the disappearing light of the setting sun and lights flickered on in almost every building. Sakura sighed; another perfect evening in the 'perfect' city. She looked out the window one last fleeting time before shutting the white curtains. She looked around the room and scrunched her nose up. Just like everything else in the city, its theme was simple with only the colour's black and white. It was so bland but that was life for everybody.

KCC, Konoha Central City, was created after the third world war and was built upon the ruins of America, one of the few countries that were safe to live in. A new government was formed, its form was not very clear but to some, or maybe just her, it felt like a dictatorship. People's lives were controlled to every single detail. How long their hair would grow, what colour they're bed sheets were and even down to the length of peoples finger nails. No-one complained really, but perhaps that was because they had been raised like this, the older generations surviving from the war were long gone meaning there was not much to compare this life too.

But too Sakura it was boring and terribly tedious. Every day she would wake up at exactly six am, a large bell ringing throughout the city through various speakers would wake everyone. She would pull on her simple clothes; a white button up shirt and a knee length black pencil skirt and she would methodically take care of her hygiene and would brush her blonde hair until it was neat and flat. Her natural colour was not blonde in fact, but instead a light pink but when she had turned ten years old it had been dyed to a duller colour. That was something else they controlled too.

Today was her 16th birthday, marking the day where she would go to the main building and be assigned a job. The jobs varied from teaching to cooking and even breeding. The latter was a job she prayed dearly she wouldn't get. For one, it was disgusting and for two it was simply demeaning. Relationships were not considered necessary so people were assigned to have children and once born they would be passed onto women assigned to mothering.

Pulling on her black shoes and white socks, she remembered her assigned mother. A blank faced brown haired woman who was on _the pill_. The pill was something that was given to those with opinions, those who would most likely rebel. She had seen people go from being incredibly happy to emotionless quickly. It happened to her friend Sasuke

She was 99% sure it was because of his brother. Sasuke always had too much anger and emotion and of course his ambition to kill his brother. They quickly snuffed that out with the pill and she never saw him the same way again. He wasn't her friend anymore; he was just a robot.

Speaking of Sasuke, he caught up to her quickly as she walked calmly to the building. He had kept his assigned job a secret, an incredible task for the chatterbox he had become, and wanted to come with her. She was unsure to why he wanted to come but she didn't particularly care at the moment, she was only concerned about herself.

Sasuke held the glass door open for her once they reached the centre and she gave him a thankful nod as she walked past him. He grabbed her hand quickly and she stared at him alarmed.

"Good luck, Sakura." He said and he actually smiled. Today was a strange day.

She went up to the reception desk and the receptionist, a pretty olive skinned woman with a blank face, gave her an encouraging nod and pointed her in the direction.

"You're the only one with an appointment today so far so you can go straight in." She said with a surprisingly cheery smile.

She entered the room and gulped nervously. The room was bright white like practically everything else and in the centre were a white table and two seats. A man in a black blazer sat there calmly, his face void of emotion and a hand resting on a neat pile of paper. He gestured to the chair. She sat down nervously and smoothed the creases in her skirt.

"Sakura Haruno I presume?" He said impassively and she replied with a short nod. "After much consideration, we have decided to give you the status as birth mother."

She froze and stared at him shocked. She hadn't expected that, she was so sure she wouldn't get picked but it made sense if she was perfectly honest. It was near the end of March, meaning any children conceived would be born in January, the so called perfect time. She still stared unblinkingly at him though it made sense; he was much more suited to a medical job or maybe even mothering. They must have not chosen enough in the two previous months.

"You are required to be in the Parenting building on South Street tomorrow morning at 9am to be given a partner and to get to know them. I wish you luck with your job, you may go now." The man finished vacantly and he stamped a red mark onto the paper, signifying she had been briefed.

She left in a daze, completely ignoring Sasuke and his ramblings as she walked to her flat. He attempted to follow her but she deftly stopped him by raising her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I would like to be alone right now. I shall see you tomorrow." She said to him, her voice and face emotionlessly. Ironically, it mimicked the blanks which she despised so much.

His face seemed disappointed as she shut the door, another surprising thing he was doing.

She collapsed onto her sofa and buried her face in a pillow. She absolutely refused to have such a demeaning job; she was human being, not a broodmare! She wiped her cheek and was surprised to feel her cheek were wet and that tears were flowing down her face. She entered the bathroom and wiped her face off, her eyes red and puffy, indicating she had been crying for longer than she thought. She stared at herself in the mirror and realised something. She hated herself. She hated how she did the white button up to the top and how her blonde hair was long neat and orderly. She growled to herself and ran to the kitchen. She yanked open the drawer and pulled out a big pair of scissors and returned to the blinding white bathroom.

She chopped and sheared tufts of her hair, her movements shaky with anger until her hair was shoulder length and seemed to go everywhere and her fringe was gone. She undid the three buttons of her shirt, revealing her collar bones and stared at herself in the mirror. This was better, she wasn't a clone anymore. She smiled to herself at that thought.

She needed to get out of here she realised, she wasn't going to stick around and be fucked for her job. She didn't have any bags, so with the silky cloth of her bed sheets, she wrapped some food that wouldn't spoil easily and prepared to leave. She knew that the edge of KCC was in one of the rougher areas but she didn't really care, leaving was her only option now. It was still early in the day; she would easily be spotted if she left now. So she slept and she woke up just after the sun had set, once again the stars were up in the sky. And she left.

The rougher areas were terrifying, people still acted the same but there were people who had gone rather rogue. Prostitutes, thieves and whose knows what else stood on the corner of roads and she looked round with wide eyes and a scared expression. She had been raised in what one would call a privileged life; she had no experiences nor had heard of such people so she was not very concerned; just slightly afraid.

The edge came to sight; a blank grey road slowly turning into a dirt one and into the desert and the sandy desert. Her large green eyes looked at the sand curiously. She had never seen such a thing, what with living near the centre of the city and all. With a deep breath she stepped out until the night.

After wandering around for a bit, she realised she had underestimated the conditions. Her thin shirt and skirt did not keep her warm at all and she had abandoned her shoes after she got fed up with the uncomfortable feeling of sand in her shoes. The world around her was becoming blurry and she was freezing cold. A mixture of tiredness from walking around so long and freezing in her clothes began to way down on her and she felt herself stumbling slowly before collapsing onto the ground.

She rubbed the sand from her face as her eyes slowly began to shut.

**AND DONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE LEAVE ME WITH AN OPINION ON WHAT YOU THINK SO GOOD BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I said I'd update and here it is :D It's a nice length if I do say so myself and I hope you guys like it, I didn't get as much response as my other Naruto story did but then again it was a different pairing and a different plot so I can't put high expectations on it just yet. My other one might get 100 reviews, so people who are reading this, why don't you go check it out. There's a prize for the 100****th**** reviewer and the prize will be announced on Wednesday. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and enjoy it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Naruto, I will however wish Jiraiya a big happy birthday and say that I love him a lot. **

She awoke to the sensation if scratchy sheets. They irritated her skin terribly and she frowned and turned off her side and onto her back. She growled slightly and moved again. Why were they so itchy? Her bed sheets were never this scratchy and uncomfortable. She stopped moving. These were definitely not her bed sheets and as far as she could tell, she wasn't wearing her usual prudish nightgown like she usually did. She shot up, the bed sheets now piled against her stomach.

She was most definitely not in her room either; the room was colourful compared to her old one. The walls were a strange green and had a pattern of silver leaves. She turned around, facing the top of the headboard and the wall behind it. She fingered the wall paper there, tracing the edges of the pretty leaves absentmindedly.

She observed the room again. The floor was a dirty and dusty wooden one and there were foot prints imprinted in the layer of dust. There was not much furniture, a bed of course and a few chairs that were a dark brown wood, oak or maybe even mahogany. She certainly couldn't tell, after all, all the wooden furniture in KCC seemed to be a dark reddish brown glazed until it was shining like metal.

She looked down at herself curiously. A large shirt covered her torso, it was a strange one. It was a light blue and it wasn't a button up like the shirts she was used to wearing. Her fingers check ted the front of the materiel curiously, wondering why on earth it didn't have buttons. Covering her legs were large shorts, which on her short legs went down to her knees. It was a weird feeling to be honest, she only ever wore skirts and her only night clothes were nightgowns.

She went to get up, halfway of the bed when the door opened. She froze petrified. There was a man in the door way. And it was… the strangest and possibly most terrifying man she had ever seen. The blanket, which she was putting to the side, dropped and fell on her lap.

The man was like no other, he was, well, _blue. _His skin was blue; a strange thing in itself, and his face was positively frightening. He had gills, and sharp teeth and eyes like an animals. She shivered and felt the unexplainable urge to hide under the bed sheets and hide forever.

He gave her a large grin and she shrunk back, alarmed. They stared at each other iin a mini staring contest until he gave her the big grin again and left. He watched curiously, expecting him to leave and not come back. But he did, and with two others. Joy.

A woman, the blue man and another man stepped into the room. The woman was undoubtedly beautiful, her skin was pale and her bare face pretty, but her hair and accessories stopped iit. Her hear was a purple blue, an odd colour and a lip piercing. It was so odd to see such a thing marring such a pretty face, she never thought people would put metal in their skin. Her nose wrinkled at the thought.

The other man was incredibly pretty and looked so normal compared to the other too. His face was like a child's but at the same time an almost out of this world beauty, like an angel. His hair was a dark red shade that seemed to fit is overall appearance. He looked like he was made out of porcelain, she'd be afraid to touch him under any circumstance; it was like he would fall apart underneath her fingertips.

She stayed silent, she was afraid. She remembered leaving KCC now but she was still weary. Her life was sheltered, who knew what sorts of people lived outside of the city, she barely left her region in the city. They were silent as well; perhaps they didn't know what people from outside of their city were like. They were moist likely as fearful of her as she was of them. Or not.

"Easy there girl, we're not going to hurt you." The blue man said, holding his hands up and edging towards her carefully.

She nodded slowly, sitting on the bed, her eyes watching them suspiciously.

"Look, we found you collapsed, bout a mile from here. We couldn't just leave you out there, so we brought you back." He said carefully, giving her a slight smile.

"I… I see." She said hoarsely, the two of them

They eyed her up and she felt slightly self-conscious, everyone in the room, even though it was a tiny group, was looking at her. Her cheeks flushed.

"Uhhh, where are we?" She asked hesitantly, they might have taken her back to KCC or a different town. Who knows?

The red haired man spoke up. His voice wasn't as nice as his face, but it was relatively pleasant.

"We're in the desert, on the outskirts of SCC." He said quietly.

"What's SCC?" She asked curiously.

"Suna Central City." He replied.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise; there were other cities like KCC? She had no idea, how far from KCC was she?

The two men left the room suddenly and Sakura stared after them. No one had said anything, so why did they leave? Her question was answered when a pile of clothes were chucked beside her. The older woman didn't have to say anything to explain and Sakura smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

The woman went to leave, but then stopped suddenly, realizing she had forgotten something.

"When you are finished, go to the first door on your right. " She said with one last glance at the room before se shut the door,

Sakura lifted the first piece of clothing inquisitively. It was a black fish net shirt. Her face went pale, she dearly hoped there was another shirt which covered her skin; perhaps a nice button up blouse with long sleeves would be nice. Thankfully, there was one. It was aa simple red one, it sleeves were cut off at the shoulder. She stripped off the old shirt which reeked of male and replaced it with the shirt and put the mesh shirt on top of it. She was unsure on whether she wore it underneath or above the main shirt but settled for above. She looked at the last piece of materiel.

It was certainly not a skirt; it was a pair of shorts. They would only go about half way up her thighs! She blushed at the thought, her and every other girls skirts were always a nice knee length, no one ever wore anything shorter. She knew it was much hotter in the desert and shorter clothes would be suitable but this was too much really.

She swallowed thickly and stripped off the much nicer and comfier trousers, and put on the rough materiel of the shorts. She didn't want to but it would be so rude not to, these people had taken her in and given her some clothes, she should be grateful anyway.

She left her temporary room and stepped out into the hall way, the cool wood felt so weird on her bare feet, the last sensations they had felt was sand and carpet. She went to the door on her right and opened it up and she almost shrieked in shock. There were more people in the room, around ten but she couldn't be sure, and all of their eyes were turned on her. She simply gaped in shock.

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next time, Saakura meets the rest of the Akatsuki :D **


End file.
